mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Rampage
Monster Rampage is the fifth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Mystery Inc still continues to find Daphne, as a trouble a museum of an old animal Synopsis The security lady named Jessica is patrolling in the museum to check if it's cleared and safe. As the light is off, Jessica turns it back on as it turned a Rhino is started to attack the museum, as Jessica escapes. Karl with Mystery Inc goes to Museum in Las Vegas in Nevada, as Shaggy and Scooby try out chicken wings with hot sauce as they burn up. Velma sees in her computer that a Rhino is attacking the museum, as it turned to be a mutated Rhino and she thinks it's real. Fred knows they will inside to find out. Karl sees some of the museum items have been stolen and smashed, last night. Jessica, who patrol and witness the attack. She also knows that the power is gone off and one, as she tried to hold off, the mutated Rhino. Fred tells the gang to split up, as Velma and Karl search for floors, if the mutated Rhino attack there. Fred checks the security with Jessica, as the students are crowded with the museum to see, a lot of artifacts. Jessica keeps guard with Fred to see if the Rhino attacks again. Fred contracts Karl about the similar Rhino they back in the old days about with a hybrid of other animals. Karl wants to remark about Daphne being there, as it seems likely. As the night comes by, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo want food after they bored of looking around the museum. They see a mutated Rhino and is being chased by the mutated Rhino. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo escaped after losing against the Mutated Rhino. Fred sees them out of the museum, as Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are tired. Karl gives them wings of their food, as they eat after long a look. Fred realizes that Shaggy and Scooby have run into the Mutated Rhino, as the Mutated Rhino is gone. In the morning, Jessica sees more of the items that have been stolen. Velma realizes the Mutated Rhino attacks at night, but it doesn't come in the day. Fred continues to talk about his days that they use to catch a Rhino which is similar but with an animal hybrid. It was a Minotaur with Rhino but Fred trapped it with luck of Shaggy and Scooby taking the bait, it turned to be security from the military, Walter. Fred thinks that Skeleton Freak busted him out of jail or Karl thinks it could be another different person. Fred decides to go back inside, as they plan for another trap. Scooby refused but Velma gave him 3 scooby snacks to eat to trap the Mutated Rhino. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are a bush, who the Rhino eats in real life. They back to the museum at night, as Jessica uses his cameras to detect where the Rhino is going. Fred and his team are ready just in case. Mutated Rhino chased Shaggy and Scooby into the main room, as Shaggy and Scooby get past the Mutated Rhino but it trapped over a lot of nails as it began to fall, as Karl uses goo weapons to trap the Mutated Rhino as it was stuck. Velma unmasked and it turned to be Cholette, who works in the museum. Jessica is not happy, she did it because she wanted to be invited to write history but everyone was laughing at her. She stole some of the items and would've got more if Mystery Inc didn't stop her. She is taking away, as Jessica thanks Mystery Inc for protecting the museum. Velma found the items and returned them to their rightful place. Karl takes Mystery Inc to their home, as they go there separate ways until tomorrow. A masked woman is using her spy equipment to see, where Mystery Inc is going, as she is gone from the trees. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Mystery Girl (First Appearance) * Jessica Handler (First Appearance) Villains: * Mutated Rhino (first appearance) * Cholette (first appearance) Other characters: * Museum People (First Appearance) * Security Guards (First Appearance) * Students (First Appearance) * Teacher (First Appearance) Locations * Las Vegas ** Nevada ** Las Vegas Museum Objects * Chicken Wings * Hot Sauce * Chicken * Nails * Goo Gun Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Velma said "Scooby Snack" since Blue Falcon movie * Jessica voiced by Grey Griffin, who voices currently still Daphne * It takes place in Las Vegas * Mystery Inc is still searching for Daphne and Mysteries * Mystery Girl appears for the first time Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby disguised as Bush * Traps: Nails, Ropes, Goo Gun * Clues: Damaged Items * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Hold The Phone" count: * Running Gag: "Scooby Snack" Cultural references * Blue Falcon poster in the wall of the museum * Rhino is a reference to Spider-Man comics In other languages See Also Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine